nightmare
by destineylove101
Summary: sophia charlotte clullen often likes to be called charlotte or sofi, is one of the clullen kids and this is her life. (WARNING SPANKING)
1. about things

**i love twilight alot i love reading the storys of twilight and stuff and im sorta new to this but im gonna write some storys soon**

Most people would look at me and think im a normal girl but im not well i sota am but im sota not i mean what girl hs a family of vampires. having a family of vampires aint attually that bad unless one makes a mistake and attacks a human, oh yeah i nerly fogot to tell you my family aint like normal vampires their vegitarians in a way they dont feed on human blood they feed on animal blood instead, but anyway but to the other topic. when one of my family members lose controll and attack a human my father makes us move homes and citys so we can keep up the impression of being human which is easy for me. one of my brothers edward lost controll 3 days ago and attacked a human so now we have moved somewhere else i cant prenounce the name its so long, but anyway ive now got a big problem im new again which means no freinds and a new school.

oh i nerly fogot you dont know who i am, my name is sophia charlotte clullen.


	2. other stuff

**i promiss the story will get better later (warning mention of spanking)**

My name is sophia charlotte clullen but i prefere to be called either charlote or charlie but mainly sofi defantly not sophia it make it sound like im in trouble or somthing. im 14 years old, i have long blonde hair down to my waist blue eyes and im petite like my sister alice. i get in trouble alot but its not always my falut but my parents dont belive me and like always i get punished for it like standing in the corner for an hour, grounding, no computer, phone, or kindle and the worst punishment of all is a spanking my dad rarley spanks us but when we have done somthing super bad our asses will hurt till christmas well not that long bu it will still hurt a hell of alot.


	3. trouble

**this is the 4th chapter yeah i know its very crap but im new to this but anyway here it is**

So yeah now you know more about me and- "SOPHIA CHARLOTTE CLULLEN GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE" here we go again i wonder what it is this time "yes mom!" mabe that was a tad to loud but im tired really tired "dont give me that attatude young lady" "if i had a penny for everytime ive been called 'young lady' i would me a millionare!" opps mabe i shouldent have said that SOPHIA CHARLOTTE CULLEN HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR MOTHER APOLIGISE THIS INSTANCE! yelled my father "hi daddy" funny i only call my father 'daddy' when ever im in trouble "anyone mind telling me what is going on in here" oh crap he is angry ive got a feeling this isent gonna end well "dont worrie honey i can sort it" yeah you sort it mom... why is she now looking at me "sophia will mind telling me why your school books are all ripped up in tiny peices and why your school bag is soaking wet" yep she is angry well mom it is a long story but long story short i put my school books in a shreder because i hate school and i put my school bag in the showers 6 times so i wouldent have to use it anymore... yeah im not gonna say that "well im waiting" crap what am i gonna say "i droped in a puddle on the way home from school" smart move sofi smart move "i drove you home from school though remeber" thanks edward you had to ruin it mabe i still have a chance "no eddi im very sure that was yesterday" "no it was today i remember myself when you both came in the garage so tell me what attually happend" crap crap crap crap what am i gonna say "you could try staying the truth sophia" what how did he know- "edward stay out of my head and this is none of our buisness" "edward she is right whith that go and do yourwork we can sort this dont worrie" ah finally my father finally agrees with me... "ok now he is gone mind telling me what happend"im just gonna tell the truth "i ripped up my books and put my bag in the showers im very very sorry please dont be mad" ok lets try being the good girl lets see if they fall for it "sweetheart were not mad but your gonna be punished for what you did" crap lets go with puppydog eyes "im sorry mommy and daddy please fogive me" comon please fall for it "we fogive you baby but if you are very sorry instead o being grounded for the week you cant go out tonight" ok fine by me i have nothing planned anyway but lets make it look like heartbroken about you know so its more beliveable i know i use crockidle tears and hug them mommy daddy im very sorry" wow i think they are beliving it "we know princess after i come home from work we will get you a new bag and books then we will watch tv okay" but im tired allthough watching tv sounds good to me "okay daddy" "untill then stay in your room and dont come out am i understood" i hate staying in my room but anyway its not for long "yes mommy i love you both"huggy time "we love you to baby" and now farthers turn "allways princess" uggg will he ever stop calling me that "im gonna go up to my room now see ya" yep to much lovey dovey for me. "you lied alot down there" great edward "no shit sherlock well if you will exscuse me im going to my room" "children" children? there is only me and edward in te house "yes" "we are going out and will be back in half an hour" ok but wait dad has work "i thought dad has work" "i do but its in an hour so we have time" oh ok "goodbye kids" "see ya"


End file.
